Forbidden
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: I'm a 16 year old girl who is in love with a 25 year old man. Call me crazy but I think it's love. Only though I know this love is forbidden. Off hiatus :
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Hehe, I just had to write this, it was too juicy not to write. My friend who is 15 went out with a 24 year old guy. I just bumped up the ages one year and with her permission to write about it but of course this isn't what happened only similar. So review and tell me what you think :) Much love.

* * *

Prologue

:D=D:

In Reality I'm a 16 year old girl who's in love with a 25 year old man. Call me crazy but I believe it's love. My mom doesn't know about our relationship, God forbid her if she did. I probably wouldn't still be alive. She'd probably skin me alive.

How did this so called love take place? Well, me and my friend Bridgette went to go in a gas station to get something for her boyfriends party which by the way is named Geoff. While we were in there someone just happened to literally bump into a 25 year old punk. I had a bag of Cheeto Puffs and he... a 24 pack of beer. Classic. I was so mad! He didn't even have the audacity to say sorry when he was the one that bumped into me. Then he told me! Me to watch where I was going! The nerve he had. Then some gothic looking girl named Gwen came up behind him and laughed at what happened. I glared at the both of them and cursed Geoff for even having a party.

While she was laughing the stupid punk who bumped into me smirked and said something how girls can never get enough of him. That made me want to vomit up breakfast and last nights dinner. Bridgette then came up and dragged me away before I could reply back. Good thing she did. I was going to blow that day.

* * *

So I'm this 25 year old dude who just happened to bump into this really hot 16 year old girl but really she looked like 18. I was in the gas station getting beer so me and my friend Gwen could go drink and hang out with Trent but no, I just had to bump into that chic. She fumed and glared at me when she was the one who bumped into me for God's sake! Then I told her to watch where she was going since she obviously couldn't say sorry for even making me drop a good 24 pack of beer! She glared even more and I must say I had to smirk at her. She looked more like a little kid who was the tough bully and kicked ant hills. The Gwen came up behind me and started to laugh and I just had to give a smart ass remark. So I said girls can never get enough of me. Her eyes grew so big I though they were Old Faithful! I knew my smirk couldn't get any bigger it was probably so big I wouldn't even be able to walk out the door. She then glared at me and Gwen. Then her blonde headed friend named Bridgette dragged her away and paid for their stuff and left. I shook my head at the children and went about my business.

* * *

So my name is Courtney.

_My name is Duncan._

I'm in the weird and surprisingly amazing.

_I'm in an illegal and probably wrong in most states._

Relationship that I think is just fine.

_Relationship that's pretty damn cool._

But I know it's....

_But this shit is totally and fucking...._

_Forbidden.

* * *

_

Tell me what you think and don't forget to review! And yeah yeah I know it's short, it's just the prologue so don't get your panties all up in a bunch :D. Also my other story Who Wants Flowers When You're Dead? Nobody. will be out later tomorrow. So look out for that kid.

Also give me any ideas that you would like to see happen and I'll enter them. Mmk?

Well, bye kid.


	2. Dogs Can Grow Beards All Over

Authors Note: Officially of HIATUS! I have my mojo back :) This is going to be kick ass :) Also thanks to everyone who reviewed you helped TONS ;)

* * *

Chapter One: Dogs Can Grow Beards All Over

:D=D:

"Yeah, mom I know. I'm just going to the supermarket."

"Courtney, I want you to be in here before your father comes home." I nodded, I looked at the time on the microwave and it read 4:45, daddy will be home around 7:30- 7:45 so I had enough time to do what I needed to do. I ran to my mom and gave her a peck on the cheek and ran out the door. I got in my new car that daddy gave me, it's a new BMW. I put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

So, for starters, I lied to my mom to have an excuse to go see Him. If you don't know who Him is then I should explain...Him is Duncan, a 25 year old man that I met at a gas station, who I just happened to fall in love with being the stupid naive teenager that I am. He's also a bad boy, the ones that go to metal concerts and thrash everyone in the mosh pit. It's scary! I've seen one on TV, I almost cried, the way they were moving looked deadly! But, danger is one of his hottest features that and his way with words. I sighed as I thought about the older man and the honking of horns got my attention and I drove off leaving the 25 year old man in my reverie. I turned to 94.9 one of the hottest stations and listened to the music and sang along even though I can't sing.

* * *

I ran to my bathroom to get my phone that was ringing, I was looking for that thing everywhere! Huh, who knew I left it in there? I answered my phone.

"Duncan, my man!"

"Gwen, what do you want?"

"I need a favor."

"Speak."

"I need beer ASAP." I nodded knowing she couldn't see. I just hung up and normally when I do that she gets all pissy at me but I end up bringing the beer anyway. I put my phone in my pocket and looked in my mirror since I WAS already in here. I winked at my reflection, I saw a man around the height of 6'2", black hair that looks like I just came from a band the way my cut is, teal eyes that makes all the girls melt, and black shorts that are sagged with a classic DC Shoes shirt and some Low-top Converse. I gave up on the high-tops in high school. I walked out and grabbed my car keys so I can go meet Princess. Who is Princess? Well remember that girl who is 16, yeah well her. She's really hot and she acts like she's 25 so that makes things better (in my mind). I know you're thinking gross, but its not like I've had sex with her, I haven't even kissed her yet, she's so damn annoying and stuck up she doesn't even drink! By the Gods she doesn't even drink, man, I started drinking when I was in middle school. So yeah, everything about her is rated G not even PG. If I was to rate my life I'd give it rated M. Hardcore people do hardcore things....

Anyways, even though she has a pole stuck up her ass doesn't mean she can't be cool to hangout with. Surprisingly she is. After the whole gas station rendezvous she lives right up the street and Trent just happens to know some chic that goes to her school and believe it or not, I bumped into her there too. Oh the irony. But now for the fun of it, I bump into her just to hear her yell to me about it later. She's really hot when she yells and that's one of her best features.

So I walked out the door telling the girl who spent the night to just call Gwen's number and tell her to lock the door.

Before you even get on my back about cheating, we're not really dating, she's seen another guy and be honest I really didn't care because I knew she was going to at my house the end of the day, so it's a win-win situation.

* * *

I drove all the up to the pier which is where we meet each other and then I would get in Duncan's car and he would drive where ever he decided he to go which would be fine with me because since I'm one of those naive teenagers all I want to be with is him because I can't do that openly not knowing who would see us and gossip. Then the gossip will get to school and then my mom is nosey at school so she would find out and when she does 3 days later I would be on my death bed.

I relaxed in my car at the pier and waited for Duncan to come, he's known to be late so I'd gotten used to it. 5 minutes later, he showed up. I got out my car and walked to his. He got out and looked at me, he looked like he usually did and he motioned for me to get in his car and I obeyed. He got back in with a smirk on his face that irks me to no end.

"What's so damn funny?" I asked irritated.

"You." He said as he drove off to where ever he wanted to go.

"And what's so funny about me?"

"Princess, you are so uptight with that fucking school uniform on, you go to school later today, you're basically attracting attention to us. Do you want someone to see you?" My irritation ceased and I came to realization, I was drawing attention to us. I sulked back in my seat and looked at my skirt. I heard him chuckle. "Boy, for someone who is still in school and makes better grades then I ever did, you sure aren't street smart." He said and continued to drive. Truth be told, I wasn't street smart, my mom never really let out of the house unless I was hanging out with Bridgette or going to the library. I don't know what do if anything bad happens when I'm on the street and something bad happens. Am I that noticeable? Can people really tell that I'm not street smart? Can they really tell that I'm like a gazelle, obliviously to everything? Duncan honked the horn and I snapped my head up and looked at the road, there was no one in front of us. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Eh, to see if you're alive or not." He said still driving. I started to grow irritated again but then again, he IS Duncan, and Duncan is Duncan. I shook my head and turned my attention to the window and began to think.

* * *

She turned her attention to the window and I wondered what the hell was she thinking? Who the hell looks out the window just to think, but she does that a lot. I don't know why or what's so damn interesting about my fucking car window, but it's kinda stupid to look at it blankly.

I started to drive faster. Faster. Faster. She noticed because all the trees were going by much faster than they were.

"Duncan! Slow down! You're going to kill us both!" She yelled. I held my smug expression on my face and continued to drive. Believe it or not, but this is how I always drive, just not with her. Driving slow makes me feel old like I'm scared to go fast. I'm not old so I'm going to go fast.

"Chill out darling. You're not going to die. Not now at least."

"You insane sicko!" I just had to laugh. I haven't heard that one.

"Haha, seriously? That's new." I said nonchalantly and continued to drive.

Gosh, irking her is so much fun. I started to slow down and saw a car on the road the gave me "wanna go?" glance and I nodded once and we both stopped. He showed me his pick slip and I showed him mine. I revved my engine. He revved his.

"Duncan...what the hell is going on?" She asked afraid. I ignored her and revved mine again and then we waited three seconds and revved our together and then sped off. Courtney who made a mistake was leaning forward a little jerked back in her seat. She yelped a little and I had my poker face on and drove off. Currently I was winning. I was driving at 150 and I think he was at 145. Traffic was pretty good but there was cars on the road none the less. I drove all the way to exit 4 and won. I got out the car leaving a stunned Courtney in the passenger seat hyperventilating. The guy drove up seconds later. He got out his seat and gave me his pink slip. I took it and he gave me his keys. I went back to my car and gave Courtney the guys keys. She looked at me weird.

"Drive that car." I said motioning with my head the guy's car.

"But-- Wait that's not your car!"

"It is now." I said and she took the keys and got in the drivers side of my now new 2009 Mustang.

Today is a good day. Very good day.

* * *

Chapter one finished! YAY a very long wait and I'm sorry, it's been a month! Anyways, if you dont know what happened at the end, Duncan and some random guy was racing for the opponents car hence that what pink slips mean. Its very common to do that sort of thing like that. Also to tell how you win you drive to the nearest exit and who ever reaches that point first wins and that happened here.

Anyways I hoped you all liked it, oui?

REVIEW :D


End file.
